Marine survey systems are used to acquire data, for example seismic or electromagnetic, regarding Earth formations below a body of water such as a lake or ocean. The marine survey systems comprise a complex array of buoys, lines, and paravane systems in order to properly orient streamers towed behind the survey vessel. In some cases, changes to operation of various towed components (e.g., change in lateral force supplied by one of the paravane systems) during operation would be beneficial, but such changes are difficult to implement in practice.